sincomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jin
Jin was a Host of the Sins. Unlocking the Sins the hard way, she grew quite attached to them, and she built up a very strong relationship with most of them. Background Jin grew up at a school in a port town, where she was abandoned as a baby. Running away from school a lot made her good at surviving in the wild. As she grew up, she started working in an inn where a lot of ship captains come. Her boss told her to hide whenever a disagreement occurred (which tended to culminate in fights), but Jin liked to watch them. One night, everyone left the inn, but one captain left behind a box. curiosity overcoming her, Jin opened the box and found the golden gauntlet, which she took and put on. Jin's time as a Host Jin was wandering around when she met Fortune. After her initial shock of seeing a shade emerge from a hired host, Jin started to bond with Fortune, and she set out to find the other Sins. While taking a quick liking to most of them, Craving and Lust were not so lucky, due to their behaviour while they were free. Craving had intercepted all the food supplies for the town, causing the inhabitants to go hungry. Lust corrupted an entire temple (which turned out to be Greed's), which didn't sit well with Jin either. However, both gained acceptance soon after their unlocking. Fortune still remained Jin's favourite, and Jin decided to unlock Fortune's full potential by giving her the Sealing Stone. Fortune became something of a surrogate mother for Jin, who took to calling her "Mom". Jin released the Sins when she became the first commander of a pirate vessel. However, her encounters with the Sins were not yet over. Jin's further involvement with the Sins After releasing the Sins, Jin became a feared pirate, with a number of "wanted" posters circulating. She was named as "The Gin Pirate" on these. However, she was never captured. She was assumed dead by the Sins, until Fortune found her posters and traced her presence to a nearby cavern. Hoarding discovered the star amulet of Hierophant, causing Fortune to think they had kidnapped Jin and flew into a murderous rage. Chastity showed up after Fortune was bound, passing on a key to her. During later adventures with the Golems, Murdoch and Rhett, Jin showed up in the Valley of Darkness, saving Rhett from Anger and forging a deal, whereby Anger would be allowed a Golem body in the real world, but had to give the Sins the means to trace the Lust Golem. Jin passed a note on to Fortune, through Rhett, telling her that she had met the Virtues and the Tarot, and saying that she learned things that she cannot reveal yet, but that there would be tough times ahead. She left Hiero's star so that Fortune would know she was in good hands. Jin told Fortune that they would meet again, and that the Tarot still love her, despite replacing her. This made Fortune feel happier than she had been in a long time. Category:Females Category:Hosts Category:Humans Category:Sins Characters Category:Pirates